


Share your Thoughts with Me.

by WhiteHotBlueFlame



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, LaFerry - Freeform, Mind Reading, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteHotBlueFlame/pseuds/WhiteHotBlueFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say when you find your soulmate(s), their voice is singular, their voice can cut through the din of any room and cross any distance. All it takes is one look and their voice is as much yours as it is their own, you know it like you do your own. When you find the rest of your soul, vocal verbal communication is no longer necessary. Laura had always read stories about it, meeting eyes with the person (or people) who completed your soul. Her favorite books always talked about it, communication with just a look. She dreamed of it and what it would be like since she was little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share your Thoughts with Me.

**Author's Note:**

> Random ideas are fun, are they not? I hope you enjoy. I tried to proof, it may not have worked. if you find mistakes, hopefully you know your options, (tell me or ignore them, I'm good with either). Enjoy the story and feel free to let me know what you think.

They say when you find your soulmate(s), their voice is singular, their voice can cut through the din of any room and cross any distance. All it takes is one look and their voice is as much yours as it is their own, you know it like you do your own. When you find the rest of your soul, vocal verbal communication is no longer necessary. You no longer have to worry about ever being alone; they’re with you through everything from that point forward. Laura had always read stories about it, meeting eyes with the person (or people) who completed your soul. Her favorite books always talked about it, communication with just a look; they never talked about how words flowed through the look, how there was a bond there that relayed thoughts with that look. She dreamed of it and what it would be like since she was little.

Laura grew up hearing stories from her friends and her parents, reading them in her books. Before her mom died, she’d sit at the table with her parents and watch as they had complete conversations before turning to her, always on the same page when they started talking. Even after her mom died, her father never seemed to feel alone, he was more protective of her, sure, but it seemed like her mom was still with him, agreeing with his ideas. He wasn’t alone, he still had her voice. He’d told Laura that is just how it works, the connection doesn’t die. Those words single-handedly excited Laura, she couldn’t wait to find her soulmate.

She watched her friends through high school as some of them found the pieces of their soul, watched others like herself hoping and some becoming dejected. She watched her ace friends contentedly, because they were complete in and of themselves, which made her smile. But she knew she wasn’t complete, she also knew there was no rushing it. It happened when it happened and that was all there was to it. She graduated high school, still hoping to find the rest of her soul, excited to leave the small town she’d grown up in.

She started at Silas University, excited at her prospects. She met new people, made new friends. She could tell when she met people who already knew the other parts of themselves. Their actions were indication enough, they’d go silent listening to something no one else could hear. Her floor don had found her soulmate at five. They told her about the trouble they got into when they didn’t sleep because they stayed up all night using their connection to talk. Laura became good friends with both Perry, her floor don, and LaFontaine, her partner.

After a month at university, Perry and LaFontaine worried Laura wasn’t getting out enough. “Laura. Studying is important, but so is having a social life. There is such a thing as a Life Work balance. You should work on it. College is all about learning to communicate with the rest of the world, work with your peers, and learn about the outside world and yourself.” Perry’s voice was higher pitched than normal. Laura knew she was receiving this lecture out of the goodness of the floor don’s heart, it was only because she cared. LaFontaine sat back as their partner tensely talked, watching Laura’s face and sending Perry a few meaningful looks.

“Ok. Perry, I understand. But what is it you want me to do?” Laura refrained from rolling her eyes as LaFontaine’s face lit with a massive grin.

“There’s a party tonight, frosh. We expect you to come with us. And no, I have homework isn’t an excuse because it’s Friday night. So change into something a bit, uh, more impressive and join us.” Laura’s face scrunched as she watched LaFontaine swing their arms in a motion that screamed get a move on. Laura sighed before moving from her computer chair.

An hour later, Laura sat in the corner, squished between couples pleasantly living in their own world. She started thinking of her journalism project, letting her mind move into reporter mode as she people watched. Her eyes scanned the room, stopping every so often of their own accord. She was passing her eyes back over the room when she spotted her. Her pulse pounded in time with the music, as her eyes traveled the length of the girl. She had onyx hair framing a pale, alabaster angled jaw. Laura’s eyes journeyed down the girl’s pale thin neck, to the black leather jacket covering, a black and gray almost see through shirt, causing Laura’s breath to hitch before her eyes slid over ripped black skinny jeans. She brought her eyes back to the girl’s face, drawn to it, though not against her will. The girl was facing her, looking in her direction. Laura’s eyes settled on the girl’s face, taking in the perfect cheek bones, sculpted jawline, before she knew it her eyes were trapped in the girl’s dark chocolate eyes, looking back at her as if there was no one else in the room.

Laura’s breath hitched, getting caught in her throat before coming out as an almost audible, if the music weren’t loud enough to drown out sound, sigh. _Who are you?_ Laura’s thoughts asked the question, unaware she was moving toward the girl whose eyes still held her until she ran into someone. She pulled her eyes away from the entrancing eyes of the girl she was now halfway to. “I’m sorry. I – are you ok?” Laura screamed, trying to make sure the person she’d slammed into was unhurt.

 _Carmilla._ The voice came, smoky and seductive, no louder than a purr, through her mind. Laura knew immediately that no one around her had spoken. Her eyes flashed immediately back to the girl, Carmilla, dressed in black, moving quickly toward her, dodging various party people, as their eyes met again.

 _Hey there, cutie._ Laura’s eyes were spellbound, ensnared, once again, as she and Carmilla stepped into each other’s space. Laura’s eyes flicked down to Carmilla’s smirking lips. _I told you mine, it’s only fair you tell me yours, sweetheart._ Laura could feel the implied wink as her eyes settled back on Carmilla’s espresso toned eyes.

 _L – Laura. I’m – I’m Laura._ She rolled her eyes as she stuttered in her own mind. Carmilla’s laugh echoed through her mind, soft and sultry, like the perfect combination of salty and sweet. Laura knew it was going to become her favorite sound.

 _Care to dance, cupcake?_ Carmilla’s arms encircled Laura’s waist as she nodded gently, pulling Laura flush against her. Laura’s arms moved up Carmilla’s before her hands met in the hair at the nape of Carmilla’s neck. Carmilla leaned her forehead against Laura’s, feeling their breaths mingle between them. They both sighed, feeling like they’d finally come home.


End file.
